Erlenmeyer
Erlenmeyer '''- zadebiutowała w filmie Orchard - World of Chaos. Jej wiek powinno podawać się w dniach a nie latach, jednak wygląda na zwykłą 16 latkę. Jej twórczynią jest Sandra Nadolna z pomocą Amelie Muroame. '''Postać w budowie!!! Osobowość Erlen jest trudna do określenia. Charakter ma równie zmienny co stan skupienia. Czasem jest opryskowa i planuje zemstę na każdym kto na nią spojrzał, a czasem potrafi się śmiać i żartować ze wszystkimi. Przed przybyciem dziewczyn do Sadu Chaosu, była dość nieśmiała, niepewna swojego pochodzenia i sensu istnienia. Martwiło ją to, że wszystkie upiorki ponownie będą miały zwyczajny wygląd, a ona zostanie sama i wśród tabunu uczniów Straszyceum będzie "wyrzutkiem". Ze strachu przed tym, zaczęła knuć zemstę przeciwko nim, jednak wszyscy wiemy, że to nie popłaca. Była smutna, że tyle sczęśliwych chwil i wspomnień ją ominęło, ponieważ wybudziła się w ciele szesnastolatki. Nigdy nie zaznała prawdziwego, rodzinnego ciepła i także to spowodowało jej agresję wobec swoich przyszłych straszyciółek. Chciała je zatrzymać, w obawie, że zostawią ją samą i będą się z niej wyśmiewać. Po ostatecznym starciu ze swoją "matką", zrozumiała, że to co robi jest złe i żałuje, że do tego doprowadziła. CDN Zainteresowania (do uzupełnienia) Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Teoretycznie jej twórczynią jest Sandra Nadolna więc tak jakby i rodzicem. W żartobliwy sposób ojczymem stał się Jackson Jekyll. Osobą, prze którą wampirzyca została niejako zmuszona do wykonania eksperymentu jest Amelie Muroame - drugi rodzić. - Adnotacja od Erlen "Tak, moimi rodzicami są Amelie i Sandra tylko nie pytajcie która z nich to tatuś." Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie posiada rodzeństwa. Dalsza rodzina Prawdopodobnie krewni od strony Amelie i Sandry. 'Przyjaciele' (do uzupełnienia) 'Znajomi' (do uzupełnienia) 'Miłość' (do uzupełnienia) 'Wrogowie' Za Erlen nie przepada Gooliope, ponieważ ona wie kim jest jej stwórca, co jest przeciwieństwem historii gigantki. Sama Erlen ma sporo wrogów, chociaż by całą szóstkę dziewczyn obecnych podszaz zajęć chemii. Nie ptrafią jej wybaczyć jak postąpiła z pierścnionkiem Sandry, pomimo że poświęciła póżniej swój własny. Sandrę traktuje bardziej jak wrogociółkę (frenemies). Jest zazdrosna o wszystko co ma jej twórczyni, ale potrafi zrozumieć ile ta dla mniej robi. Za to z Amelie ma dość specyficzne relacje. Smoczyca nie jest w stanie wybaczyć jej do końca tego, że prawie zabiła jej najlepszą straszyciółkę, jednak po całym zaistniałym incydencie w Sadzie Chaosu ich relacje się znacznie polepszyły. Amelie próbuje nauczyć ją panowania nad sobą. Będąc jej "matką" stara się jak najlepiej przystosować do owej roli i zaszczepić w niej umiejętności, które posiada ona sama. Cóż, cały czas zapomina, że jest praktycznie jej rówieśniczką. 'Zwierzak' thumb|left|172px Zwierzakiem Erlenmeyer jest stworzona przez Jacksona z pomocą Sandry, bliżej nieokreślona zielono-żółta maź z oczami. Potrafi zmieniać kształt i przybierać formę dowolnego zwierzęcia. Został stworzony, ponieważ dziewczyna czuła się samotna. Do teraz trwa spór pomiędzy twórcami jak dać mu na imię. Czy Eppendorf czy Molekuła. Jednak sama właścicielka nazywa go Gluciem. Wygląd Wygląda jak zwykła szesnastolatka. Jej ciało jest barwy bliżej nieokreślonej. Od jasno szarej po delikatnie kremową - przypomina miąższ liczi. Od połowy przedramion do czubków palców pokryta jest pancerzem przypominającym skórkę liczi. Charakterystyczne brązowe oczy znajdujące się na łososiowym białku. Klasyczny Potwór (do uzupełnienia) Miejsce pochodzenia (do uzupełnienia) Historia (do uzupełnienia) Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Erlen, Erli Relacje z innymi uczniami (do uzupełnienia) Umiejętności Walka Tak jak jej twórczyni potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz. Zmiana stanu skupienia Dziewczyna bez trudu umie się "roztopić" i przepłynąć w postaci cieczy w inne miejsce. W każdej chwili potrafi się zmaterializować. Kolce Gdy jest zdenerwowana jej ciało wytwarza kolce ze skóry, tak ostre, że potrafią przebić nawet paro centymetrową płytę gipsową, nie wspominając o innym ciele. Analgezja Wrodzona Nie wiadomo czy dodać tę chorobę jako zdolność, ale dziewczyna jest niewrażliwa na ból fizyczny. Odczuwa dotyk, jednak nie ból jaki każdy zna. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Ma specyficzne oczy. Biała są koloru łososiowego, a tęczówki orzechowe. Jej przedramiona pokryte są zrogowaciałym naskórkiem przypominającą epidermę liczi. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Zadebiutowała w filmie Orchard - World od Chaos jako główna antagonistka. *Powstała w wyniku reakcji chemicznej ekstraktu z liczy ze złym rozpuszczalnikiem. *Do teraz nie wiadomo czy jest postacią pozytywną czy negatywną. *Początkowo, jej zwierzak miał mieć na imię Smoozie. *Jej imię powstało od nazwy kolby z której wyrosła. *Pomysł na jej strój powstał na nudnym wykładzie z chemii organicznej Sandomii. *Właścicielkami postaci są Amity.Gala i Sandomia. *Cierpi na analgezję wrodzoną. Lalki Orchard - World of Chaos Erlenmeyer - OWoC- Fresh and Pawsome.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''21 marca 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Włosy upiorki są kanarkowo żółte z cynobrowymi pasemkami, spięte w koka. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarny kombinezon z nadrukiem wszystkich owoców które były na sali podczas eksplozji. Na to założona jest półprzezroczysta sukienka w kształcie kolby chemicznej. Na prawym nadgarstu znajduje się bransoletka przypominajaca łańcuch alkanowy. Na palcu jest pierścionek w kształcie pestki liczi. Buty to pozostałości piany, z której wyszła. Galeria 'Arty' ''' Erlenmeyer - OWoC- Fresh and Pawsome.png Od Was '''♥ Erlenmeyer by RM.jpg|Erlenmeyer od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Kategoria:Sandomia Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Eksperymenty Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone